


Friends

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I can’t do this,” he declared when he found Peter in his living-room on the couch and Peter only raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.“I thought we could be friends, but I can’t do this,” Stiles told him and now Peter had both eyebrows raised at him.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 25, and the word was 'friends'.

“What is this?” Peter asked and eyed the cup Stiles was holding with obvious distrust.

“It’s coffee. What does it look like?” He tilted his head, considering his word choice and then said “Or should I ask what does it smell like? Either way it’s coffee and it’s yours,” he declared, putting the cup down in front of Peter and then made his way over to Scott.

“What was that all about?” Scott asked him and Stiles looked back at Peter who was still eyeing the cup like it was going to bite him.

“Nothing much,” Stiles shrugged and hid his smile behind his own cup when Peter finally picked his up and took a cautious sip.

Even from the distance Stiles could see Peter’s eyes slightly widen when he realized that Stiles had got his coffee order perfect.

He looked over at Stiles, who raised his coffee cup in acknowledgment, before he took another sip. He still seemed puzzled over Stiles apparently sudden actions, but Stiles couldn’t be bothered.

He would become friends with Peter, if the other man wanted to or not.

~*~

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked slightly annoyed, when Stiles rang his doorbell a few days later.

“Taking you out to dinner,” Stiles explained and didn’t give Peter the chance to protest before he dragged him out of his apartment.

It wasn’t like he could overpower Peter, but he liked to believe that his pure force of will dragged Peter along.

“Dinner,” Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? Are your ears going bad? Can your hearing go bad, with you being a werewolf and all?”

“Not that I know of,” Peter said and steered Stiles to his own car.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked and dug his heels in, but Peter shoved him forwards no problem at all.

“I don’t trust your taste. If we’re going out, I get to pick. I refuse to eat junk food,” Peter explained.

“I have better taste than that,” Stiles protested, even though they both knew he really didn’t. “Fine, you get to choose,” he finally relented when Peter just regarded him with one raised eyebrow.

Peter had a very pleased look on his face when he eventually started the car and Stiles was resolutely ignoring the strange sweeping feeling in his chest.

~*~

“Where do you think you are going?” Stiles asked just as Peter was about to leave Derek’s loft.

“Home?” he asked, just slightly confused but Stiles shook his head.

“No, you’re not. It’s movie night,” Stiles said and Peter looked back at the rest of the pack.

“I am not going to stay here and watch movies with my nephew and his pack,” Peter declared and was then promptly hit with his own jacket.

“Of course were not, there’s this special in the local theater, I already bought tickets,” Stiles said as he put on his shoes.

“You’re taking me out to see a movie,” Peter repeated and stared at Stiles. “Really.”

“Yes, really. Now come on, I don’t want to miss the previews,” Stiles told him as he walked past and took Peter’s sleeve in his hand to drag him along.

There was a small smile playing around Peter’s mouth and Stiles had to force himself to look at the man’s eyes and not his mouth, jesus, what was wrong with him.

“We’re getting popcorn,” was all Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Of course we are. But not if you continue to be difficult because then we’ll be late as hell,” Stiles whined and that finally spurred Peter on.

~*~

Stiles barged right into Peter’s apartment. There was a reason Peter had given him a key (“I don’t fancy getting up every time you decide to show up out of the blue,” Peter had drawled before he dropped the key into Stiles’ lap), and Stiles was very good at using it.

“I can’t do this,” he declared when he found Peter in his living-room on the couch and Peter only raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

“I thought we could be friends, but I can’t do this,” Stiles told him and now Peter had both eyebrows raised at him.

Great. Stiles just wanted to kiss his stupid face, this was unfair.

“Is that what you think we have been doing?” Peter asked him, which stopped Stiles dead in his steps.

“What did you think we were doing?” he asked back and now Peter got that cheshire grin Stiles loved so much.

“Flirting. Admittedly bad flirting on your part, but flirting nonetheless.”

Stiles was aware that he was staring at Peter, but he couldn’t help it.

“ _But you’ve been reciprocating_ ,” he finally yelled while Peter got up in one fluid motion.

“Exactly,” he drawled, right before he kissed Stiles.

Stiles reciprocated, at least until his brain kicked back into gear and then he punched Peter on the shoulder.

“You could have said something,” he whined. “Oh my god, I was so stupid.”

“I could have,” Peter admitted and then pressed a trail of kisses down Stiles’ throat. “But where would have been the fun in that?”

“We could have been doing this for weeks,” Stiles told him. “Weeks!”

“So what you’re saying is that we should make up for lost time,” Peter whispered, lips just inches from Stiles’ mouth.

Instead of answering Stiles closed the distance. They had better things to do than talk.


End file.
